transfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Star Wars. Choice of the way
Star Wars. Choice of the way is the continuation of Star Wars. Searchings for a knight and is the fifth story in the cycle Star Wars Transformers. Plot The Rebellicons led by Master Windu attack the strategic objects of the Empire. The story begins at the Kessel, where Boat, Step, Spy, Droiji and Satt guard the glitterstim mines together with the Empireal stormtroopers. They were entertaining in killing the escaping prisoners, when Droiji noticed Airforce. He was one of the Rebellicons, who have appeared here. Stormer set in one of Kessel caves an explosive to destroy the Empireal mines. Revenger, Chaser & Tigershark were with him. Stormer set a timer in 20 seconds, when Airforce came and told about the Empireons. Chaser flew to fight them, the others followed him. When the detonators activated Step and Spy stopped the destruction by creating a meeting wave through the hammerhands. Shortly after that the Rebellicons attacked. Chaser was ready to kill Droiji, when Cabler appeared and gave an order to come back to a new base on Christophsis. They retreated. Later, when Grievous and Darth Vader came to Kessel it was found out that Droiji had taken away a psychologic barrier set by the Emperor and became more humanistic person. She refused to belong to the Siths and left the planet together with Step. Grievous wanted to kill them, but Vader stopped him. At the same moment Boat revealed the most Imperial soldiers to be the clones and got an interest to the place of producing. Meanwhile on the Christophsis the Rebellicons begin to resent against Windu's control. The conflict ends when he comes. Tired and powerless he gives Exerus Wing a holocrone. Researching it Chaser accidently reads an inscription on the Siths' language, which was on the holocrone, and a ghost of Freedon Nudd appeared who tried to persuade the transformers to the Dark Side of the Force. Skyge and Jetfie destroy the holocrone, and it failed. Having waken up, Mace Windu tells them that thanks to this holocrone he had become closer to the power source of Palpatine. He was convinced that Palpatine took his power from Freedon Nudd's tomb on the Dxun. That's why they must fly there. Having come to the Dxun, they found the temple with the tomb of Freedon Nudd. Windu togehter with Vinjet and Exerus go inside, leaving the others to guard the place. The Emperor on the Coruscant feels the Rebellicons to be close to his source of power and orders Vader to attack them. Having found out about the 45-th legion, the closest one to the Dxun, which had on the board captured rebels, the Emperor sent it, hoping that this would push the Rebellicons to the Dark Side and make them his allies. Meanwhile influenced by the Dark Side the Rebellicons start the quarrel again. Occasionly Vinjet activates the tomb and the ghost of Freedon Nudd appears. He tells the Rebellicons about Palpatine and about another source of his power. After that three ghost clones attack Windu, Exerus and Vinjet. The Rebellicons defend themselves from the fauna of the Dxun. During the battle with his clone Exerus understands the only way to stop the battle is to hit the tomb of Freedon Nudd. He hits the sarcophagus with his lightsaber and the temple starts destructing. The fauna of the Dxun escapes and shortly after that the Rebellicons get attacked by the 45-th legion, who uses the captured Rebels as cannon fodder. Jetfie and Skyge understand it and stop Exerus who felt spiteful joy at that moment. Exerus orders to retreat and Chaser destroys the Star Destroyer of the 45-th legion with the missile rockets. Having come to the Kashyyk Windu left the Rebellicons and started meditating. He understood the another Palpatine's power source is hidden on the Korriban. It was the tomb of his master Darth Plagueis. During this meditation he is visited by the ghosts of Qui-Gon Jinn and Yoda. The both try to convince him not to confront Vader, but Wind doesn't want to t listen to them. He thinks only evil can destroy evil and only he is responsible for his fate. Enraged he attacks everything with the lightnings. At the same time Jetife and Exerus quarrel, because Jetife feels Exerus is close to the Dark side, and fight with the lightsabers. Vinjet, Chaser and Skyge join them. Ygri throws a thermal detonator which stops fighting. Jetfie and Skyge leave the Rebellicons together with Wookus, Solhan, Cabler and Nabina. Meanwhile the Empireons come to Kamino city Almenioca where Boat shows his engineering talent in creating the clones of the Empireons. Grievous confronts Darth Vader and the Sith understands the Empireons to go out of control. He sends a message to the Emperor, but the last one orders to fly to Korriban and to prevent the Darth Plagueis's tomb from destruction. Grievous takes Mauls, Fie Sith and the clones. Jengis, Blitz and Satt leave the company secretly and fly to the Junkion where they meet the rest of the exiled transformers. Having com to Corriban Mace Windu and the Rebellicons make the citizens of Dreshdae clear the way to the tomb from the traps, hypnotizing all of them with the Force. Ygree protests against it hits Exerus and flies away. The Rebellicons are ready to destroy the tomb when the Empireons appear. The struggle starts, during which Kaminobots and Droidocons fight like combiners Spacejet and Oblivix and Vinjet cut Mauls's sword and sent him with Force push towards the tomb, which crushes. The Emperor on Coruscant feels his power has left him and decides to fly to Kamino to move his spirit to a new clone. He also orders to find and to hire Boba Fett, beacuse he feel fear against Mace Windu. The Empireons retreat again but Spader noticed them to have fought against the clones. Windu remembered about Kamino, so the Rebellicons fly there. They attack a Star Destroyer "The Rancors's Claw" and make the captain fly to Kamino. When they come, the Empireons have been waiting for them. During the space battle fatally woundede by the squads of the TIE-Fighters Chaser collects the Force inside himself and explodes together with the nearest ships. Thundersteel and Bug dive to set a detonator on the Almenioca's piles, the others attack the clones and the Empireons. The exiled transformers also come to Kamino and suddenly Jengis and his minions take the Rebellicons hostages. Then he tells silently Jetfie it's only the game. Jetfie understands the rules, attack the Empireons and they run away to search for their comrades, like Jengis and Co theirs. Meanwhile Windu left the Rebellicons and ran through the city to find the Siths. On a platform he meets and confronts Vader. He is very close to victory, when the voices of dead and alive Jedis attack his mind preventing him from killing Vader and Sidious. At that moment Boba Fett appears, kills Windu and takes wounded Vader away. Jengis and Co help the Rebellicons. The detonators activate and the whole Almenioca explodes. Ygri and Exerus rescue wounded Grievous, and Vinjet with Mauls die. Boba Fett sees as Windu holds his hand high during the catastrophe and shouts. Nevetheless it is not clear, whether Windu survived again or not. Boba Fett leaves Vader and Emperor. The last one tells Vader about ghost of Unicron who has survived the destruction of his own head and is existing like a ghost on Rhen-Var. Rebellicons and Empireons separate from each other and decide to go its own way independently from the Siths and the Jedis. Star Wars * Boba Fett * Chancellor Palpatine (cameo) * Darth Vader * Mace Windu Transformers Empireons Rebellicons Notes * Making this story, i used the characters of "Transformers G1". * The story is written in the Russian language. Links Zvezdniye Voiny. Vybor puti("Star Wars. Choice of the way") Category:Star Wars Transformers Category:Fan Fiction